hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Logos
Fictional Logos are the made up of Aftermarket, sponsors, and Non-Reality Decals are made by other people to make it approv to be creative. Fictional Logos made By Hyperion-Blue-GT Arctic Express International Arctic Express international is a Rally team aftermarket that works on snow trail to make a track for rally cars to keep cool to slide turns for a snow rally. Arctic Snowfighters started this sponsor logo for motorsports, Group B Rally Cars can race on snow circuits and special Stages to have the snow to maintain the arctic environment nature. Crusader Guard The Crusader Guard is a European Aftermarket was used with chassis parts to reinforced the weight reduction on race cars to keep it hold. European Race Cars works to improve the chassis to keep it strong and hold without getting accidents from crashed vehicles during endurance races. it works on any Race Cars Like GT3, Group B, Group 4, and improved cars with Liveries Variants to work on by studying the performance of weight Reduction to make it into a race car to adding some racing aero kits with front splitter and Wing Parts to be applied for category regulations. ECO Charge Boost ECO Charge Boost works on Electric Vehicles and Hybrid Race cars to create a powerful pad part on to make motorsport Eco friendly race environment. natural aspiration and turbocharged vehicles worked with any parts will be attached to the ECU or any auto parts would enabled the performance. vehicles works on Electric Vehicles, and LMP1 Hybrids to installed the parts combined with battery would use as extra top speed to increase the drafting effect. Elite Thunder Elite Thunder is a Aftermarket logo made by U.D.R.S For creating auto parts to make different designs of supercharger. made with electrical shock to create electricity on supercharger parts will maximized with a draft. the Transmission Gear will be placed on any vehicle will be applied with a number set of gears will be tuned up with some adjustments to add up some top speed and acceleration. iNSport Tech iNSport Tech is a Racing Tech Aftermarket was made by U.D.R.S Since the Big Release on Gran Turismo Sport. The Engineers built and design any car parts to make it improve a racing tech for any Race cars to mastered any racetracks to gain some experience improving the right work to keep up the clean races without getting mistakes from missed corners or race cars. Lunar Star Racing Lunar Star Racing is a Racing team to have Night Racing on the Tracks used with Headlights perfectly set during Endurance Races. as a Sponsor logo to use as main support to keep the Lights going to bright during night time race like Northern Isle Speedway, Nurburgring 24H, Tokyo Expressway, and Mount Panorama Bathurst for having a all night endurance race. Mellody Radio Mellody Radio is a Station who listens to fancy music led by Dahilda Briggs, She led by the music for find the riddle to keep your calm driving skill of racing to cheerful songs from US, And Europe for entertainment Category:Fictional Logos